Red Corvette
by kieta-seraphim
Summary: Ellis' thoughts on what his friends would be if they were cars. Mentions of LouisxRochelle, and FrancisxZoey. Predominately NickxEllis. Sex in part 2.
1. Fun with cars

Title: Red Corvette

Author: kieta_seraphim

Band(s)/Fandom(s): Left for dead 2 and Left for dead

Rating: PG-13/T

Paring(s): NickxEllis and mentions of FrancisxZoey and RochellexLouis

Genre: Fluff (somewhere in-between romance and humor).

Warnings: Mentions of sex, kissing, cursing.

Comments: Part of Snapshots series.

One shot/ chapters: Double-shot, part 1

Summary: Ellis' thoughts on what his friends would be if they were cars.

Word count: 654

Red Corvette

As a mechanic there were things that Ellis could tell about people because of the car they drove or the shape the car was in. Somewhere along the lines, Ellis had started thinking of people as cars, perhaps it was because he didn't have a whole lot of friends or if it was because he spent too much time in the shop working on cars, he had just started doing it. His mother was a 1955 Buick Roadmaster. Well-built, classic, strong and dependable. His mother was always putting herself above everyone in her life. His best friend Keith was like a 1971 Rolls Royce silver shadow. He was always in the hospital for things like the Rolls Royce was always in the shop, but they were built to take a lickin' and would come back for more every time.

However it wasn't like Ellis thought of everyone as cars. It was more people he liked or really hated. Like he always thought of Tommy Gregorson whom he'd gone to high school as a Ford Pinto Wagon. Ugly, and would blow up if you managed to hit the in the back. He never liked Tommy Gregorson. The friendly mailman, Christopher Hallis, Ellis had known for years was like a Jeep. Rugged, built-for the outdoors, and a little unconventional.

The first person outside of his family and friends was an older guy, a local high school coach. Ellis knew his name, but he tended to just call him Coach because Coach seemed to like it that way. Coach always brought his old Ford Bronco in for Ellis to service. They'd eventually become friends. Ellis always thought of Coach as an 1970s Chevrolet truck. Coach was strong, dependable, and a natural leader. He always gave Ellis bits of advice even if Ellis didn't think he needed it.

Soon after, Coach had introduced him to a husband and wife, newscaster and businessman duo of Louis and Rochelle. He thought the duo could be a little strange. The two didn't live in Savannah, but they often visited Coach, so Ellis saw them enough. Ellis always thought of Rochelle as a Porsche Cayenne. Not too big, not too small, luxurious, but could get down and dirty when needed. Louis on the other hand, Ellis thought of more as a Volkswagen Beetle. He was kinda cutsey, really bright and a little crazy. A bright yellow beetle to be exact. Louis was quite the ray of sunshine.

Through Rochelle, he had met Zoey. Zoey lived Southwest of Savannah in Atlanta with her on-again-off-again boyfriend Francis. Zoey was really pretty and Ellis had been a little infatuated with her before Francis had come along. He thought of Zoey as a good friend, even if she did flirt with Keith on occasions to make Francis jealous. Zoey, he thought of as a Mazda Miata. Not girly, kinda sporty, and fast. Ellis had once seen Zoey walk around in nothing but one of Francis' vests. And well the biker, he couldn't think of a car, truck or suv that he could picture Francis as. He was instead a Harley, loud, obnoxious, unique, and unsafe.

And Francis had introduced Ellis to Francis' best friend, Nicolas. Ellis and Nick had gotten really close since they had first met. Up until he had met Nick, Ellis hadn't thought that he could be attracted to men. Nick however had other plans and blew all the things Ellis had read in the good lord's book out of the water. The con-man had first kissed him under the willow tree out back, not two weeks after they met. And Ellis had never felt anything like it. The slide of the con-man's lips over his own and their tongues dancing together. The sensations were like lightning. It was then and there that Ellis decided that Nick was like a Red Corvette. Fast, no hesitation, smooth, and flashy. And he was all Ellis'.

TBC...

Part 2 will contain sex. If you don't want to read that, stop now. For the rest of you, stay tuned.


	2. Take me anywhich way you can

Title: Red Corvette

Author: kieta_seraphim

Band(s)/Fandom(s): Left for dead 2 and Left for dead

Rating: NC-17/M

Paring(s): NickxEllis and mentions of FrancisxZoey and RochellexLouis

Genre: Fluff (somewhere in-between romance and humor) and smut.

Warnings: Sex, manman, and there is a little bit of OOCish beheavior.

Comments: Part of Snapshots series.

One shot/ chapters: Double-shot, part 2

Summary: Nick takes Ellis on a surprise trip.

Word count: 2592

Take me any which way

It had been Ellis' surprise to find that just a few months later, Nick would rent the very red Corvette that Ellis pictured him to be and then take them on a road trip to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. Nick was always surprising him like that and Ellis was appreciative of the spontaneity. Sometimes Nick could be an asshole but Ellis wouldn't trade what they had for the world. He'd seen the French Quarter for the first time, danced around on Bourbon St and caught throws from one of the krewes.

Once the festival had ended, Ellis found himself dragging a half-protesting Nick back towards the car. Before Nick could manage to get the car open, Ellis was pressing him back up against the drivers side door, kissing him. Nick had always thought of Ellis as more of the innocent type, he'd seemed that way when they'd first kissed. Shy, drunken, sloppy kisses and fumbling fingers as he tried to unbutton Nick's belt the very first time. However this Ellis wasn't shy, nor was he sloppy and he sure as hell wasn't fumbling with anything as he ran his fingers along the surface of Nick's black suit jacket, tugging one of the buttons free. The con-man had yet to encounter this more domineering side of Ellis and some part of Nick liked it. It was sexy.

Ellis was kissing him hard, sliding his tongue past Nick's parted lips, delving inside and exploring. His hands were busy, unbuttoning the last button on the jacket and pushing it off his shoulders with a rough sort of tenderness, nudging the red dress shirt upwards. There was a primal urgency about the way Ellis pressed him into the car, grinding their hips together, making noises against their lips. Some part of Nick wanted to fight for dominance, he didn't like losing all control of a situation like this but more of him was willing to see if the hick would actually be able to consummate the deed.

Neither pausing to undo the buttons on the loose dress shirt it was quickly pushed up over his head and shed near his jacket, his own fingers pulling and tugging at Ellis' flimsy Scorpions band t-shirt. The kiss Ellis had re-initiated was broken to give Nick room to tug the fabric over and out of the way. It joined the growing pile of Nick's suit jacket and dress shirt. The con-man was about to complain about the fact that his dress shirt and jacket were on the dirty ground but he found his mouth otherwise occupied. Ellis pulled back to nibble on Nick's bottom lip, giving him a knowing smirk that the con-man didn't think Ellis could ever pull off. Nick was finding this side of Ellis was turning him on.

Ellis grabbed a hold of Nick's belt and tugged at it, while Nick was working on getting Ellis' jeans off. He slid is left hand back and stuck the key into the lock and turned it. He gently pushed them both away from the side of the corvette. Nick opened the door, spinning them around. The con-man pressed Ellis back into one of the trim leather seats, closing the door behind them. The little two seater wasn't the most comfortable, but it would certainly do for what they were planning. Nick managed to get Ellis' jeans and underwear off. Ellis rolled the two of them over amid a protest that Ellis cut off by pressing his lips to the con-man's. The hick drug his fingers down Nick's bare chest, brushing over a nipple before tweaking it, earning him a little gasp from Nick. Ellis' eyes seemed to light up in delight at the little sound that escaped Nick's mouth, and repeated the action while sliding his tongue along the other nipple. This time, Ellis received a soft moan, and he applied a little more pressure, feeling Nick move under him. Without skipping a beat, Ellis released the nipple and moved upwards, sliding his lips along Nick's jaw, nibbling as he went, moving down the con-man's neck purposefully. It wasn't often that Ellis found himself with this much control over Nick, especially during sex, so he planned on taking full advantage of the situation while he could. When Ellis nibbled on what seemed like a particularly sensitive spot, he was treated to the digging of Nick's fingers into his sides and a delightfully needy moan that he hadn't thought the ex-conman was capable of making; but there it was. He once again repeated the action and there was that needy little sound again. Except this time the ex-conman rolled his hips up into Ellis' causing the hick to groan.

When Nick tried to roll his hips up again, Ellis pulled back, denying them both the pleasurable friction. "Ellis…" Nick started to say something but Ellis quickly attached his mouth to Nick's; swallowing the older's next words. The hick dragged his fingers down Nick's sides down to his dress pants, unbuttoning them before starting to pull them down. Ellis batted Nick's hands away when the older reached down to help. "Yew kin jus' sit back an' let me do tha work." Nick's hands moved from his sides to grip on the bedsheets and let Ellis pull his pants down, tilting his head up at Nick when he noticed that the older had gone commando. Nick just shrugged with a look that said 'I felt like it', which was fine by Ellis who pushed the pants off to the side and dipped his head down to swirl his tongue around the ex-conman's navel before moving downward. Nipping and licking his way down to Nick's cock. He teased his tongue around the base but then pulled back to hear Nick make a frustrated sound. "Nick?" He questioned, looking over the other, all splayed out in front of him.

"Yeah Ellis?" Nick's voice sounded a little exasperated.

Ellis slid a finger along the tip of Nick's cock teasingly. "Wouldja take a bet tha' I couldn't gitcha ta beg me by jus' using mah fingers?" He asked, not removing his finger from Nick's cock as he did.

Nick sat up, green eyes staring into Ellis' blue ones. "Maybe. What would the winner of this bet get?"

Ellis considered this for a moment. "A week a' sexual favors, tha' no matta how kinky can't be refused." He replied, seeing Nick's eyes light up momentarily. "An' gets ta top all week."

"Okay, but as for rules. You can't use anything but your fingers, nothing else, including dirty talk or your mouth in general."

A nod. Ellis should have protested the rules but he did have a trick or two up his sleeve. He also should have known better, betting against a known conman no matter how reformed he may be. But it was too late to take it back now. Ellis would deal with the consequences if it ever came to that, not that Ellis would have truly minded if it did.

"Lube?" Ellis looked around for the object, realizing that it might still be outside with their clothes, Nick sometimes kept a tube in his suit jacket.

"Glove compartment in the dash." Nick replied lazily, keeping his gaze on Ellis.

Following Nick's direction to where the tube was, he could feel himself getting a little hot under the gaze. He 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Nick's groin, as he reached over the older man to get to the tube, Nick letting out a muffled groan.

The ex-conman was already lying back as Ellis squeezed a little bit of lube over his fingers, he knew it wasn't going to be easy but he fully expected to win this bet. The sticky substance spread between his fingers as he contemplated how to approach this. He leaned down like he was about to kiss Nick but pulled back at the last second and spread Nick's legs a little more before sliding two fingers quickly into Nick's entrance. The ex-conman let out a pained gasp and shifted away slightly but Ellis held his hips in place so Nick couldn't go far.

Ellis waited for a few seconds before sliding his fingers out slowly then back in just as slowly as he had pulled them out. Part of him was regretting promising not to use his tongue because he knew that Nick had a spot on the inside of thigh that drove him nuts. Just touching it wasn't the same as getting a good lick over it. He pulled back his fingers from inside Nick, looking up to see Nick staring at him though half-lidded eyes. Ellis changed the angle before thrusting his fingers right back in. Nick let out a small moan, thrusting his hips up into Ellis' fingers trying to force the digits deeper into him. The hick instead pulled his fingers back out of Nick. A few long moments passed and Nick was on the verge of squirming before Ellis plunged his fingers back into Nick, and by the moan, Ellis could tell that he'd found Nick's prostate. He thrust his fingers against the spot again, getting a breathy little moan from Nick, pulling his fingers back quickly, Ellis immediately thrust them back in. Nick moaned, moving his hips again and again Ellis held his hips down. To this Ellis received a frustrated groan from the ex-conman and he knew that he had won. "Ellis…" Nick started but stopped as the hick smirked at him, shaking his head slightly.

"Yew know yew want it." Ellis started to pull his fingers out. "Or do yew want me ta stop?" He was almost full out when Nick's hand stopped him.

"Fine Ellis, you win…"

Ellis shook his head. "Yew gotta beg if yew want it." He waggled his finger only to see Nick attempting to roll his eyes at him. He pulled his finger out and ran his fingers along the base of Nick's cock. "But if yew don't want it…" He pulled his fingers away and sat back, reaching for the door handle.

Nick took a deep breath, he didn't like begging, things usually didn't go right when he had to beg. Plus he had his pride and both those things had him regretting what he was about to say, but he was gonna say it anyway. "Ellis.." He took a breath. "Please...fuck me." He breathed, every time that Ellis had topped, he made sure to have explicit permission, though for the next week, he could see Ellis not asking.

A small grin crossed Ellis' face and he turned back, pushing Nick back into the leather trimmed seats and pressing their lips together roughly. Nick slid his tongue over Ellis' lips before drawing the bottom one into his mouth, biting down.

The hick settled himself between Nick's thighs, pressing his still lubed fingers back into Nick's entrance, pressing slowly. "Ellis..." Nick groaned sounding slightly exasperated.

Pulling his fingers out, Ellis positioned himself. "Yew ready?" He asked the ex-conman.

It was an out. Ellis always gave him one. And Nick almost took it, but he'd already promised Ellis and Nick never went back on his word. At least not anymore. "Yes, just do it already."

Ellis wasted no time in smearing more lube over his cock, then thrusting into Nick. Under him, the ex-conman gasped, Ellis giving him a few moments to adjust, taking a look at Nick's face. Nick nodded his head and Ellis pulled back, thrusting in slowly. "Harder." Nick grabbed at Ellis' upper arm as the other thrust into him.

Complying with Nick's request, Ellis pulled back, changing his angle before he thrust back in. Ellis leaned back down to crush their lips together, swallowing Nick's moan as he reached down to stroke Nick's cock.

With them both being riled up from earlier, it didn't take long before both were panting and on the verge of coming. It was Ellis who voiced it first, as usual. "I'm about...ta come." Ellis panted out, a faint blush across his cheeks as if saying the words embarrassed him more than what they were actually doing.

Nick didn't have time to reply as he found himself coming with a cry, Ellis not far behind. The two of them lay there for a few moment before there was a tapping on the glass window. Nick pushed Ellis off him gently, cracking the door open the poking his head out. "Yeah?" He asked the man that was standing there. Nick blinked and looked at him closer, he for a second thought he'd seen Coach standing there. Instead it was a man who could pass for Coach's twin, if Coach was a little older that is.

"Ya'll would do well ta remeba to keep ta clothes inside." The man winked, pushing the pile of clothes closer with his cane before walking off.

Nick snorted as he pushed the door just wide enough to grab the clothes before closing. "Just a nosy old man." He replied to Ellis' unasked query before tossing Ellis' clothes at him. After a hasty clean up, Nick fished the key from where it had fallen under the seat. "We're heading back to Savannah if you've had enough fun?" The ex-conman pulled his pants back on, sliding on his shirt but not bothering to button it up as he eased the car into first gear.

Ellis struggled into his clothes before sitting back in his seat, holding Nick's suit jacket in his lap. Getting out of the city took them a good hour with Ellis changing the Cd ever so often. He'd finally settled on one of Elvis Presley's cds. Nick hummed along as he drummed on the steering wheel. "There's some tissues in the glove compartment if you wanna clean that." Nick gestured to a spot they'd missed in their hasty clean up.

"Tha rental company's not ganna be mad atchu right?" Ellis asked as he found the tissues and cleaned up the mess.

Nick snorted again. "I don't think they can fine me for making a mess of my own car." He gave Ellis a grin before easing the car into sixth as they got on the highway heading back up to Atlanta.

The ride progressed in relative silence before Ellis looked up at Nick. "Nick?"

A moment passed as the ex-conman reached to turn down the music. "Yeah Ellis."

"If I was a car whaddya think I'd be?" Ellis looked thoughtful as he asked the question and Nick raised an eyebrow. "I'm bein' serious." He gave Nick a slightly hurt look.

Nick returned to drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Hmm..." He hummed to at least let Ellis know that he was thinking the question over in his head. "A blue 1981 Dodge Ram." Nick said after a few minutes. Ellis looked at him expectantly. "You're kind of the new kid on the block, but just as hard working as anybody, sturdy with a great engine under the hood."

Ellis sat back in his seat, digesting the words. He'd always thought of himself as an old Ford truck, but Dodge was good too. The Dodge Ram was making a name for itself and truth be told, a simple hard-working trucking was better than those new ones with all the gadgets and nick-knacks that a guy like him wasn't really interested in. No, Ellis preferred a hard-working truck that would last him years if maintained just right. "Satisfied?" Nick asked Ellis, eyes moving from the road to Ellis' face for a moment.

"Ya." Ellis nodded. "I like pickups."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Not exactly satisfied with this. Nick is just a tad bit too compliant for my tastes. But at the same time, whatever. Whatcha see is watcha get. Kinda proof-read.

Comments and Con crit are most welcome.

Any votes to see the week of kinky sex?


End file.
